Society in Sorakos
Society in Sorakos covers how society works in the world of Sorakos. Drink * Black Gullet - Pitch-black ale brewed in Dream Forge and said to contain a hint of obsidian. * Cabbage Mead - Liberon mead fermented with cabbage, giving it a slight green tint and a strong smell. * Dragon Tea - A blend of tea made with dozens of herbs said to be very good for clearing sinuses, as if exhaling fire. * Fairy Mead - Fabled type of mead most insist isn't actually real and is said to be the best-tasting in the world. * Fire Mead - Very sweet form of mead usually served flaming. * Fizzy Water - Water injected with carbonic salt. * Goblin Punch - Non-alcoholic fruity drink said to cause pain to orcs as if they were struck in the crotch. * Gold Wine - Wine made from yellow grapes, the liquid possessing a golden hue. * Ice Mead - Very bitter form of mead usually served frozen. * Karthian - A seemingly weak white liquor that in reality should not be taken lightly, as it is more potent than it appears. * Mountain Mead - Very sweet form of mead flavored with lemon and lime. * Peter's Tea - Mixture of sweet tea and lemon-lime fizzy water named after a famous pepper farmer. * Potato Milk - Very strong alcohol distilled from potatoes. * Sun Wine - Elven wine properly aged by being exposed to copious amounts of sunlight. * Stumble - Hard ale describe as making you feel like you're always walking on a rocky road. * Whale Killer - Very potent ale rumored to be made using solid lead as an ingredient. Faith see:Sorakos Deities The Gods of Sorakos are divided into four groups: The Gods of the Cycle, The Mystics, The Dragon Gods and the Chaos Gods. The Gods of the Cycle represent the seasons, the Mystics represent aspects of life, the Dragon Gods represent virtues and sins and the Chaos Gods are patrons of either evil beings or unpleasant aspects of life. Food * Bacon Bowl - Bacon served in a bowl with bulgur. * Candy Fish - A red fish whose internal organs upon death quickly transform into a sweet jelly. * Cheese Toes - Small breadsticks stuffed with baked cheese that are shaped like toes. * Corn Blaster - Corn baked into the center of a solidified bread cake. * Cream Balls - Rich cream baked in ball-shaped cakes. * Cupcake of Enlightenment - An extremely difficult to make pastry that is said to permanently sharpen the consumer's mind. * Egg Soup - Boiled egg, rice and green onion served in a stone broth. * Flammach - Food Served between pieces of flatbread. ** Apple Flammach - Roast apple and cheese between two pieces of flatbread. ** Farmer's Flammach - Smoked meat and cheese between two pieces of flatbread. ** Golden Flammach - Fried eggs served between two pieces of flatbread. ** Juicy Flammach - Tomatoes and cheese served between two pieces of flatbread. ** Nature's Flammach - Fruit and mashed nuts served between two pieces of flatbread. * Fries - Pieces of potato fried with oil. ** French Fries - A style of fries cooked in a region that was once home to an extinct species of monkeys that ate cheese. ** Shoestring Fries - A style of fries where they're very thin, like the strings of a shoe. ** Snake Fries - A style of fries where the they curl excessively. ** Yam Fries - A style of fries made from yams rather than potatoes. * Gummi Worms - Solidified jelly in the shape of worms, made by a chef named Gummi. * Haven Salad - Salad inspired by Haven and consisting primarily of tomatoes and olives. * Lemon Harmony - Fish served in a mixture of lemon juice, garlic and green herbs. * Log Rice - Rice laid out like a log with raw fish served on top of it. * Luigi Soup - Creamy broth with wild mushrooms as the main ingredient. * Minotaur Milk - Prune juice mixed with milk and vanilla, popular with Minotaurs. * Mushroom Salad - Raw mushrooms, tomatoes and onions usually coated with olive oil. * Rice Darts - Southreach food made by coating a filling with rice, and then typically served by throwing it into another person's mouth. * Silk Bacon - Thin slices of raw, dried ham. * Sweet Tart - A small round pastry filled with something sweet, typically syrup. Guilds Various guilds exist across Sorakos, acting as a mixture of trade unions, cartels and a secret societies. The guilds exist to better address larger targets than those individual members would normally be able to address, and help coordinate to prevent issues from arising. Any city or town with a guild's presence in it will typically have a guildhall, which acts as their central home and base of operation. Bards The bards exist all over Sorakos and their guilds tend to focus on compiling tales, poems, songs an other written and vocal works of art. As bards tend to possess arcane power they do offer also training in such ways and membership includes a license for the Garnician Republic. Some cities offer what's known as Bardic Immunity, granting them leniency against certain trespassing laws and such, if they can prove they're just there to record events that are transpiring. The Bard Guild of Dream Forge is considered the most prestigious in all of Sorakos. Mage Hunters Mage Hunters are very prominent in the Garnician Republic and specialize in hunting down rogue mages. Rogue mages are more prominent in the Republic due to magic licensing, while in the Zahn Empire they're often discouraged by the Free Mages. Mercenaries Various mercenary guilds exist over Sorakos, such as House Greyholt and the Shadowlords. While mercenary guilds do commonly tend to more or less align with one of the major nations they do take smaller jobs within them offered by high-paying individuals, they just tend to try and avoid running afoul the local governments. Thieves Thief guilds are not officially recognized, mostly since they are criminals, and thus operate more as secret societies. Their guildhalls tend to be hidden, either underground or in abandoned buildings. Language In the First Era of Sorakos there was a language that predated Common which was known as Darmok, or Old Sorakosian. The language died out when the Second Era began, Common becoming dominant, though Elven, Draconic and Giant are still popular. Slang * Bauer - A ruthless individual not afraid to use torture. * Blade Head - An insulting term for a race with pointy ears. * Bovine - A Minotaur insult being a racially insensitive way of saying idiot. * Bowlington - A minute as measured by how long it takes for a bowl with a small hole in it to sink in four liters of water. * Cauldron - A nickname for a tavern of ill-repute. The term is derived from a tavern being so bad they serve their ale out of a cauldron. * Death-Token - Someone begging for death, usually by doing reckless acts. * Fok - A shortened form of 'focus' first coined by a drunken monk. * Frenchie - A monkey that eats cheese, usually thought of as being cowardly to in reality no more so than any other animal. * Ground Apple - Another term for potato. * Lefty - A common nickname for a person's aide or lackey that isn't held in high regard but still considered useful, the nickname short of 'Left-Hand Man/Woman.' * Magi - A magical person. Usually said with disdain in the Garnician Republic. * Milker - A Minotaur insult being a racially insensitive way of saying whore. * Moonbeam - A person addicted to Moon Water. * Nose Kisser - A person desperate for approval from someone considered above their own station. * Sammy - A nickname for a Southreach samurai. * Sand Licker - A disgustingly-greedy person, typically referring to people who try to really extort Moon Water from the Gorgon Desert. * Scromit - The act of screaming while vomiting. * Snail Shepard - Someone with an absurdly easy to manage duty. * Spore Frog - A slimy person who can be seen as a root of corruption. * Trekkie - A wanderer that seems to be on a never-ending trek. * Wampa - A large thug usually considered not too bright. * Wampa Stompa - A beating given by a large thug. Garnician Republic Political Ideology: Federal Republicanism Social Rankings The Republic's social statuses tend to vary from race to race, with non-Fey races, in particular Humans, Dwarves, Halflings and Dragonborn, being considered first-class citizens while Fey races like Eladrin, Elves and Half-Elves being considered second-class. People with magical abilities are required to possess licenses or face possible arrest, thus are a sort of second-class citizen as well. A major reason for the discrimination stems from the four first-class races being founders of modern Garnicia, though the division of citizens isn't formally recognized by the government. In addition to race wealth can divide Republican society. The wealthier due tend to abe able to better use rights granted of all first-class citizens but it isn't a recognized social status, being wealthy. Magic Anyone possessing magical abilities is required to register for a license. Public acts of magic in some regions is considered illegal even for licensed individuals but having a license does help prevent harsher punishments. Joining the Garnician Republican Guard guarantees licensing. Titles * Speaker of the Council - Guiding Member of the Council of Rings * Councilman - Member of the Council of Rings * Grand Marshall - Supreme Commander of the Garnician Republican Guard * Gem Lord - High Commander of the Garnician Republican Guard * Black General - Supreme Commander of the Black Dragoons * Flame Champion - Supreme Commander of the Fire Heralds * High Oracle - Supreme Commander of the White Oracles * General - Commander within the Garnician Republican Guard * Lieutenant General - Secondary Commander within the Garnician Republican Guard * Colonel - Base Commander within the Garnician Republican Guard * Major - Secondary Base Commander within the Garnician Republican Guard * Captain - Unit Commander within the Garnician Republican Guard * Lieutenant - Secondary Unit Commander within the Garnician Republican Guard * Sargeant - Squad Commander within the Garnician Republican Guard * Governor/Governess - Minister of a Republic City * Chancellor - Aide to the Governor/Governess * Mayor - Minister of a Republic City or Township Stone Islands Political Ideology: Matriarchal Monarchy Social Rankings Due to being a matriarchal society the women tend to often be in charge, the culture never using the term 'king' at all and instead simply using 'Queen' for the female ruler. Medusa meeting certain physical ideals often find themselves the center of the tribe's attention, and due to the tribal nature good breeding is the only real way to climb the social ladder. The ideal is described as long, dark green snakes, pure yellow eyes and a very light green skin that almost looks a bit like that of a human from a distance. Magic Magic is practiced openly, though reckless use of it can be punished. To this end anyone wishing to learn magic is often send to tutor under a master for a period of time to ensure at the very least they learn discipline. Royal decree determines what constitutes 'reckless use.' Titles * Queen - Ruler of a tribe, who rarely leaves the tribe's home * Princess - Secondary ruler of a tribe who often leaves the tribe's home, specially during matters of war * Prince - Male member of the royal family who often oversees minor civil duties such as the treasury * Duke - Male member of the royal family who is a cousin to the main bloodline * Duchess - Female member of the royal family who is a cousin to the main bloodline * Templar - Elite male warriors in service of the royal family * Sniper - Elite female warriors who specialize in stealthy archery * Forest Knight - Male warriors who often live outside the tribe's domain, out protecting it from possible threats Zahn Empire Political Ideology: Imperial Theology Social Rankings Due to the more feudal nature of the Empire bloodlines can help determine one's social status. Wealth determines social placement, but even if an aristocrat family falls upon hard financial times they are still considered noblemen, and can possibly even be granted money from the Empress. Artistocrats are more likely to be appointed to high-ranking positions within the Zahn Imperial Court. Aside from traditional social ranks, high-ranking members of the order that worship the Empress, the Flamen, are also considered aristocrats. High-ranking servants of the Empress are also considered to be more respectable socially than high-ranking servants of a Baron. Magic There are no restrictions on magic in the Empire save that ideally no one but a registered member of the Free Mages can teach it for free save to members of one's own family. Aristocrats are thus more likely to know how to perform magic than those lower in social rank. Titles * Emperor/Empress - Ruler of the Empire * Quaestor - Minister of the Empire * Flamen Rex - High Priest of the Imperium Order * Flamen - Priest of the Imperium Order * Sibyl - Female Druid of the Imperium Order * Black Hand - Doppelganger Agent of the Imperium Order * Imperator - Commander of the Imperial Legion * Praetor - General under the Imperator * Dragon Rider - Commander of the Wind Guard * Primarchus - Admiral of all the Navy and under the Imperator * Dimarchus - Fleet Commander of the Navy * Trimarchus - Ship Commander of the Navy * Centurion - Military Unit Commander * Decurion - Military Squad Commander * Baron/Baroness - Master of a province (Barony) of the Empire * Legate - Military Commander of the Barony * Palatine - Minister of the Barony * Free Mage - Travelling teacher of magic who works for free * Slave - Servant owned by their master Category:Society Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Sorakos Category:Portals